A New Enemy
by xFrozenXHeartx
Summary: What happens when there is a new enemy, or two actually... and it's Diva's children! Saya must now face new Chiropteran and her nieces. There's some romance between Saya and Haji too. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Wake-up Call**

NOTE: This takes place after the anime. This isn't after 30 years. You'll see why! This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Also, you'll see later in the chapters to come why it is rated T.

"_Saya… Saya! You must wake up NOW! There is trouble! SAYA!!!"_

"_Who's calling me? The voice seems so familiar… like someone I know." _Saya thought.

"I don't think she can hear us Kai. Just wait. She'll wake up soon. Trust me." Haji whispered.

"Ok Haji." Kai sighed. "Let's hope this works. If it doesn't I don't know what we'll do!"

"_Haji? Kai? Oh! I remember now! But why does my body seem so heavy? Why does Kai's voice sound the same? Oh well I'll worry about it later. I don't wanna wake up yet…"_

Suddenly, Saya gasped. She felt a burning sensation all over, especially in her throat. She craved something… but what? And what was this trouble Kai spoke of?

"_She's waking up. Be careful, Kai. We don't know how she'll react. After all, it's only been 5 months since she went into her "30" year slumber. Be cautious." Said a familiar voice….. Was it Julia's? "I know. How are we supposed to explain the situation to her?" asked Kai. "Well let's wait until she wakes up first." Said Haji. _He was eager to return to his master's side after the terrible split they experienced after the fight with Diva.

A few moments later, a pair of blood red eyes opened and slowly rose from the bed her delicate body was placed on. She was slightly dizzy, but a familiar arm caught her before she could fall. "H..Haji." Saya whispered, "You're alive." "Yes, Saya, I am." Haji said. "There is a situation going on and we desperately need your help." Julia interrupted. "It deals with Hibiki and Kanade, Diva's children. I'm sorry to rush you when you just woke up, but we can't wait any longer." At that note, shock spread across Saya's face and the sleepiness in her eyes immediately disappeared. "Tell me everything." Saya said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Time Part 1**

NOTE: Sorry to leave you guys with an ending like that to the first chapter. Well here's the second one.

Previously:

"_Tell me everything" Saya said._

The swirling thoughts in her head made it want to explode. She just couldn't believe that Hibiki and Kanade would do something like _that_. That they would become just like _her_. But in a way, Saya was thinking "they're just like us when we were kids."

Anyway….. Let's see what Saya was told earlier that made her head go round….

"Well it's a long story so let her eat something first. She must be starving." Kai said to Saya after she changed into her old clothes. Besides longer hair, she didn't seem to change at all from 5 months ago. Well, she was a Chiropteran so that didn't surprise him. "I'm fine." Saya insisted. "Just tell me what happened already!!!" She was getting frustrated. _I'm not weak. I'm perfectly fine! I can handle this! _Saya thought. "Very well. I'll start off and then Julia can finish the rest." Haji said. "Wait," Saya suddenly shouted, "where is David? And Lewis?" "They are busy investigating the recent…. Chiropteran incidents that have been popping up all across the globe." Julia sighed. "They insisted that they do this so we have a better explanation for when you awaken. They called us and notified us of something shocking, but you need to know what's going on first. Haji, if you will…"

"Right." said Haji. His expression, which was normally an expressionless mask, cracked a grim frown. _This can't be good. If HAJI makes a face like that it can't be good. _Saya thought, but was then interrupted by the start of the story. "In these past 5 months, the world has changed drastically, believe it or not. This is due to the uprising of new, and more powerful, Chiropteran. And the cause is… well it's your nieces Saya." Haji said. "I don't understand how this happened. Why are they doing this?!" Saya exclaimed in anguish. "The last time I saw them, they were little babies who didn't even know how to speak!" "Well that's another thing," Julia interrupted, "your nieces apparently have the mind of a 45 year old and grow at an alarming rate. They are fast learners too. With knowledge comes issues, and they are fighting against each other to see who is the most fit to be the new Queen. Just look outside for a minute."

Saya walked over to the nearby window and swung the curtains back. However, nothing could prepare her for what she was about to view out that window….


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Time Part 2**

NOTE: Sorry for the cliff hanger! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Previously:_ However, nothing could prepare her for what she was about to view out that window…_

Saya looked out the small apartment window and gasped. Chiropteran were roaming the streets instead of people. Tanks and police fired at the Chiropteran. "NOOO don't do that! You'll be killed!" Saya tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't come out. Her legs were shaking and would have collapsed if it weren't for faithful Haji to catch her. "How…. How did this happen?" Saya questioned in a soft whisper. "This is what your nieces did, Saya." Said Julia in a disheartened tone. "We are trying to stop them, but we are powerless against Chiropteran. This is why we awakened you early, so you can defeat your…" "NO! I WON'T DO IT! I ALREADY KILLED MY SISTER AND YOU EXPECT ME TO KILL ME NIECES TOO! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!!" Saya screamed and then ran off. "We better find her and fast," Haji said, "before her nieces do. Who knows what they'll do to the _current_ Queen. Saya doesn't realize that she's the Queen yet so we must find her fast."

Tears running down her face, Saya ran. She didn't care where she was going. She didn't want to kill her nieces, even if that meant her life was in danger, as well as everyone else's. She halted to a stop at that thought. _As well as everyone else's._ She never thought about the other humans and the people she fought to protect before. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar cry was heard- a Chiropteran. She turned around and was smashed into a wall by the Chiropteran's wing. It was coming closer and closer and right before it was about to slash her, a familiar back of a man clothed in black appeared and grabbed her. "Haji!" Saya exclaimed with joy. "I know this is rushed, but fight Saya." Haji said. They landed and Haji pulled out a gleaming sword from his cello case. "I'll hold him off Saya. When you're ready, fight."

Haji blocked the Chiropteran's wings while Saya looked down at the familiar sword. "I have made up my mind." Saya thought. She slid her hand down her sword and let the blood flow down into the notches on her sword. She breathed in, closed her brown eyes, and then opened them again. The blood red glow attracted the Chiropteran. Haji looked at Saya and then released the winged Chiropteran. It was flying, so fast, towards Saya. With a quick movement of her sword, Saya sliced the Chiropteran with her sword. But it didn't do what she expected it to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

NOTE: Another cliffhanger, but that's what keeps you reading and waiting in anticipation! Enjoy! Sorry for the wait!

Previously: _With a quick movement of her sword, Saya sliced the Chiropteran with her sword. But it didn't do what she expected it to do._

Instead of the Chiropteran crystallizing, Saya's blood didn't do anything! "What?" Saya and Haji wondered in unison. But there was little time to think since the Chiropteran was boiling with rage. Its wing span increased and its eyes turned straight black. "I don't understand, Haji! Why didn't that work?" Saya screamed. The Chiropteran charged at Saya and slammed her through a building where she passed out. Before the Chiropteran could make another move to hurt his precious Saya, Haji scooped her up princess style and spread his Chiropteran wings. With lightning fast speed, he flew into the distance, going back to where the others were waiting anxiously for their return.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?" Kai screamed. "WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE…" He stopped when he finally noticed that Saya was unconscious in Haji's arms. His eyes grew wide as he and Julia approached Haji followed by David and Lewis who arrived a short while before. "Haji what happened?" Julia asked as she was checking Saya's vitals. "Bring her to the couch quickly!" Julia hissed. Haji didn't need someone to tell him that and quickly walked to the small couch.

"Now Haji, I know you only obey Saya, but we really need to know what happened after she ran out." David said. Julia filled him and Lewis in when they arrived. Everyone was sitting around the still unconscious Saya, with Haji standing right beside her watching her wearily. It took him a moment, but then he finally looked at David and sighed. "I ran after Saya to try and calm her down. We ran into a Chiropteran so we started to fight. Saya picked up her sword and filled it with her blood. She stabbed the Chiropteran, yet it didn't crystallize. Instead, it actually got _more_ powerful. It slammed Saya into a wall and she blacked out so I flew back here." He said it in such a rush and in a soft voice that they almost couldn't hear him. This was truly troubling.

As Haji explained to the others, Saya was in dreamland…

_What's going on? _Saya wondered. _Where am I? What happened? Where's Haji? _Then it hit her. _That's right. _She thought to herself. She remembered that she was fighting… and she stabbed the Chiropteran, yet… it didn't crystallize. It didn't _die._ _But how is that possible? _She wondered. She got drawn out of her intense thoughts when some dark figures were coming into view. She squinted and could make the outline of 2 things… no people she realized. _Wait, I know them. _She thought. She didn't know how or why, but they seemed so… so _familiar_. They got closer and closer. Saya backed away, almost frightened. She turned around and began to sprint, stuck in her little dream world with no Haji to save her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: She turned around and began to sprint, stuck in her little dream world with no Haji to save her._

**Trapped**

She was running. Scenes flashed before her eyes. Her memories to be exact. Scenes such as the first time she met Haji, when Kai and Riku and her Otou-san played together, when she faced her first Chiropteran, her battle with Diva, the birth of her nieces….

Everything flashed by so quickly. The shadows kept approaching. Her legs were sore from running and she was tired of always running away. She spun around ready to face whatever was approaching.

The two shadows stalked closer and closer. One had eyes glowing electric blue while the other's was glowing a rusty red. Saya realized why they were familiar- they looked just like her and Diva. But were they? They could be her nieces, but they were only a couple months old. Yet they were far more intelligent and aged a lot quicker. She paused and thought about that.

She was asleep for only 5 months. Yet Julia did say they grew at an alarming rate and were very intelligent. She was so confused. She'd barely been up for a couple of hours and her world was turned upside down. She snapped out of her trance when they grew nearer. They were like mirror reflections of her and Diva. The red-eyed one approached and hissed at Saya and the blue eyed one smiled cruelly at her. Saya was taken aback and knew for a fact that it wasn't her. It was Hibiki. Kanade wasn't far behind.

Without her sword, Saya didn't know what to do. Haji wasn't there either so she couldn't rely on him to help fight. Hibiki and Kanade circled Saya, sneering and chanting. "We will come for you Auntie Saya. And we will do to you what you did to our mother!" Saya had enough with her nieces rants. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded. These were not the little babies she knew. These were monsters, Chiropteran, just like her. That's right. They're just like she and Diva were. Will she really be able to kill them? Will she be able to go through that pain?

"Why? Why you ask. But you should know Auntie Saya." The girls spoke in a too sweet voice. It was sickening and was full of hatred. "You are the Queen, are you not? Not to mention you _did_ kill our mother." Hibiki said. "And for us to rule, we need to get rid of the current Queen. Just like you did so you could rule." Kanade added. Saya was furious. This was about her being the Queen of Chiropteran, something she never wanted to be. The only one left since she killed Diva to bring peace. And now she has to face her nieces due to the stupid Chiropteran!

Saya blamed herself. She remembered looking outside and seeing the destruction. She remembered just a couple months ago how she killed her sister and lost Riku. Blood and terror filled the streets instead of people and laughter. She could've ended this 5 months ago before she went into her slumber. But no, she was too _weak._ "That's right Auntie Saya. You are weak. Compared to our new Chiropteran. And to us. You are only delaying the inevitable." They purred, trying to intimidate her.

Saya slumped to the ground of this dream world. She was weak from her last fight and needed blood. She needed Haji. Yet she didn't know how to get out of her own mind. Trapped like a prisoner. Was this a nightmare or reality? She couldn't tell anymore. As fast as they came, Hibiki and Kanade left. She thought of what they said. This war would be different from the one she faced earlier. Diva only wanted a family. But Hibiki and Kanade only wanted power and revenge.

Saya started to stir on the couch. Haji and the rest of the gang noticed and sighed with relief. After she was set on the couch, she started to thrash about. They were all worried, especially Haji. Of course that didn't show on his face. He played his cello to try and calm his Queen down earlier, but to no avail. They were relieved when her eyes opened, but tears flowed out.

"Saya" Haji said. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. Haji let her cry it out and settle down. Lewis brought in some of his famous soup to give to Saya. She looked at it and gladly accepted it. She gobbled it down in silence, with everyone staring at her. She couldn't take it any longer. "What?" she asked a little too sharp. Everyone flinched back, except for Haji of course.

"We heard from Haji what happened. But what was going in your dream… er nightmare?" Kai asked with concern. Saya took in a breath and described her nightmare, everyone listening intently. "This is more troublesome then expected." David grumbled. He glanced towards Julia and nodded. "Not only can Saya no longer kill Chiropteran, but she has 2 crazy-for-power-and-revenge Chiropteran after her!" David glared at the rug.

"We'll need to find a solution to that and why Saya had that dream. Therefore, we will need to do some tests." Julia said. "Ok." Saya said. _I have to end what was started._


End file.
